All was well
by Ocee
Summary: Le silence retentit dans la Grande Salle, le temps que tout le monde réalise, puis les acclamations. Les cris de joie. De soulagement. Enfin, enfin, il était tombé. Ils avaient gagné. Ils ne s'étaient pas battus en vain. N'avaient pas souffert et perdu des proches pour rien.


**Note** : Petit texte écrit pour Bloo lors du dernier échange de fics de Noël. Parmi ses préférences : Lavande (x) Seamus (bro) Dean (x Luna), la jeunesse engagée / 7e année à Poudlard / résistance, romance (pas guimauve), relations d'amitié/fraternelles, du choupi / tendre, de l'espoir… Eh bien c'était chouette à écrire et, si je trouve le temps, je ferais bien quelques miroirs de ce OS :) Bonne lecture !

 **Disclaimer** : univers et personnages appartiennent bien évidemment à Jo et je ne touche pas une seule petite noise pour l'écriture de cette fanfic.

* * *

 **All was well**

Le silence retentit dans la Grande Salle, le temps que tout le monde réalise, puis les acclamations. Les cris de joie. De soulagement. Enfin, enfin, il était tombé. Ils avaient gagné. Ils ne s'étaient pas battus en vain. N'avaient pas souffert et perdu des proches pour rien.

Après s'être rué vers Harry comme tous les autres, dans cet élan, ce rugissement d'allégresse et de délivrance, son regard partit instinctivement à _sa_ recherche dans la foule amassée en cercle autour du Survivant. Et puis, il se souvint. Elle ne pouvait pas être là. Pas encore. Mais elle était entre de bonnes mains et se réveillerait bientôt, il en était certain, il le fallait, Mme Pomfresh le lui avait promis.

Il se tourna vers l'estrade sur laquelle l'infirmière s'occupait des blessés et où se dirigeaient déjà quelques parents arrivés dans la deuxième salve de défense. Il aurait tout le temps d'aller la voir ensuite et… et de lui dire ce qu'il gardait depuis trop longtemps pour lui.

Oui, de lui dire à quel point il regrettait d'avoir merdé à la fin du bal de Noël lors de leur quatrième année. Il s'en était rendu compte depuis, bien sûr, mais il était bien trop immature à l'époque. Et puis il lui dirait aussi combien il avait réalisé être jaloux de Ron en sixième année même s'il s'était efforcé de ne rien laisser paraître. Il avait eu sa chance, après tout, et Ron était un type bien. Evidemment, il lui dirait aussi que Ron avait été un parfait imbécile. Qu'à sa place, jamais il ne l'aurait quittée et que la voir pleurer cette année-là avait été un crève-cœur. Oh, oui ! Il lui dirait combien de fois il avait voulu s'avancer vers elle pour lui prêter une épaule sur laquelle verser son chagrin, un torse à marteler de ses petits poings désespérés ou juste deux bras pour la rassurer d'une étreinte, d'un soutien. Mais il n'en avait rien fait parce qu'il doutait, qu'elle veuille de sa compassion, de lui. Le redoutait… Parce qu'il manquait un peu de courage, aussi…

Mais ce temps-là était fini. Quand il l'avait vue allongée par terre, le visage maculé du sang que Greyback avait fait couler, il se l'était promis. Il lui avouerait tout, quoi qu'elle puisse en penser. Plus jamais il ne le lui cacherait, plus jamais il ne regretterait. La vie était trop courte.

Il pensa alors à Dean et eut tout juste le temps de l'apercevoir serrer Luna dans ses bras qu'il était déjà lui-même enlacé par quelqu'un... Neville, reconnut-il alors que sa voix retentissait en même temps qu'il lui donnait une grande tape dans le dos :

\- Alors, Seamus ! Je ne te l'avais pas dit ? On l'a fait, mec ! On l'a fait !

Avec un grand sourire, il lui rendit volontiers son étreinte. Il n'était pas très doué pour manifester ce qu'il ressentait mais il espérait que le message passerait ainsi à son ami. Leur leader. Il était fier. Fier de lui. D'avoir lutté à ses côtés. Et par-dessus tout, reconnaissant…

Sans Neville, il n'en serait pas là. Il aurait certainement quelques bleus et égratignures en moins, certes, mais il aurait surtout la honte d'avoir abandonné quand il était vraiment temps. D'avoir perdu espoir avant même d'avoir commencé le combat, en fait, comme nombre d'entre eux.

C'était lui qui les avait exhortés à suivre leurs convictions, à défendre leurs valeurs et à surmonter la peur des sanctions et des conséquences immédiates tellement dérisoires dans la balance de ce qui se jouait. Lui qui leur avait rappelé dans quelle maison ils étaient et à quel point les paroles de Dumbledore devaient plus que jamais les guider. Lui qui avait été présent quand il s'inquiétait pour Dean après son départ de Poudlard, écoutant chaque jour religieusement avec lui la liste des victimes s'égrener sur les ondes de Potterveille et le rassurant à chaque fois d'une pression sur l'épaule pour lui confirmer ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre _« tout va bien… il va bien… »._

L'émotion le gagna à tous ces souvenirs, aussi, Seamus se racla la gorge pour reprendre contenance tandis qu'ils s'écartaient l'un de l'autre. Il garda néanmoins une main sur la nuque de Neville dans un geste amical et lui dit avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux :

\- Pour sûr que tu l'avais dit, chef !

Et puis ils se dévisagèrent, contemplant leurs balafres qui signifiaient tant. Chaque rébellion, chaque engagement, chaque avancée… gravés le temps nécessaire sur leur peau et dans leur chair pour ne pas oublier. Enfin, ils échangèrent un regard complice, ému. Brillant de joie et de larmes qu'ils jureraient n'avoir pas vu dans le regard de l'autre si on cherchait à les taquiner à ce sujet.

\- Merci, parvint-il finalement à lui souffler d'une voix rauque.

Profondément touché, Neville lui signifia d'un hochement de tête et d'une pression sur l'avant-bras qu'il comprenait et n'en pensait pas moins...

Puis ils voguèrent vers d'autres accolades, lui-même se jetant dans les bras désormais libres de son meilleur ami, qui le lui rendit bien. C'était peut-être la deuxième fois qu'ils se retrouvaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre aujourd'hui mais l'émotion n'en était pas moins forte. Seamus avait tellement craint pour la vie de Dean lorsqu'il avait pris la décision de quitter l'école pour échapper aux Mangemorts et à leurs lois nauséabondes. Lui, ici, il s'était pris des coups et des sortilèges mais il avait toujours été dans une relative sécurité alors que, dehors, Dean avait été livré à lui-même. Et il mesurait la chance qu'ils aient pu échapper tous les deux à cette bataille alors qu'il revoyait les corps de tant d'eux étendus sur le sol quelques heures auparavant, à l'endroit même où ils se tenaient tous debout à présent.

Pour détendre l'atmosphère, il s'écarta un peu et pointa un doigt accusateur vers lui :

\- Alors, petit cachottier ! Luna Lovegood ?!

Dean leva les yeux au ciel, en ne retenant pas un sourire en coin, néanmoins.

\- T'es con ! rigola-t-il tendrement.

\- Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais passer à côté ! J'ai peut-être les paupières boursouflées mais je vois tout. D'abord tu lui prends la main dans la Salle sur demande et maintenant tu la serres dans tes bras avant moi. J'attends un rapport détaillé de tout ce qui s'est passé dans cette fameuse Chaumière aux Coquillages. Tu n'y couperas pas, vieux !

\- Et toi, avec Lavande ? Toujours au stade des soupirs ou tu t'es enfin décidé à prendre ton courage à deux mains ?

\- Dès qu'elle se réveillera, tu verras. Cette fois-ci, pas question que je prenne le risque de la laisser filer.

\- Conseil de Moldu, essaye le baiser direct. Ça t'évitera trop de parlotte et ça a le pouvoir de ranimer les princesses.

D'autres amis venaient vers eux pour partager leur joie, les éloignant un peu l'un de l'autre mais Seamus lui lança à distance pour l'asticoter :

\- C'est comme ça que tu t'y es pris avec Luna ?

Dean lui répondit d'un clin d'œil avant de réceptionner Padma dans ses bras pendant que lui-même échangeait une accolade avec Justin.

Les embrassades durèrent encore un moment, tous se réjouissant à tour de rôle de se retrouver entiers. Par chance, tous les renforts dont ils avaient bénéficié pour cette dernière bataille avaient permis de ne pas trop alourdir le bilan de leur côté.

À plusieurs reprises, il s'était surpris à regarder vers l'estrade. Il avait attendu trois ans, il pouvait bien patienter encore un peu, non ? Peut-être l'idée de Dean faisait-elle son chemin... Après tout, il n'était pas très doué pour exprimer ses sentiments en temps normal alors, la manière directe pou…

\- Mr Finnigan ! Mr FINNIGAN ! entendit-il en provenance du fond de la Grande Salle.

Son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'il vit Mme Pomfresh lui désigner une Lavande à demi assise, émergeant visiblement péniblement.

Ni une ni deux, il s'élança dans sa direction. Peu importe qu'il l'embrasse ou qu'il lui parle. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était qu'elle était réveillée. Et qu'elle n'était plus en danger.

Pour le reste, le destin déciderait. Mais pour l'heure, _tout était bien_.


End file.
